The invention relates to an abutment module, in particular for automatic processing and conveying means, comprising an abutment member, arranged on a base body, for articles moving in a plane of motion in a current working direction, which by means of an electrical servo member is able to be shifted by a downward stroke out of this plane of motion and by means of an upward stroke back into the plane of motion, a damping means, coupled with the abutment member, in order to shift the abutment member from a first abutment position to a second terminal abutment position in a damped manner and return means for the return of the abutment member from the terminal abutment position to the first abutment position.